


What’s In A Name?

by KSForever



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas dinner with the Holmes, Established Mystrade & Johnlock, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystrade Is Our Division Prompt : Air, Post ops trans FTM Mycroft, Support, dead naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: “Mykie, Mykah, concentrate on your food, will you?” Mycroft’s mother scalded him.Greg looked up from his Christmas dinner immediately. Sherlock and Mycroft’s dad seemed to be scowling at Mrs Holmes almost as much as Mycroft was.“I am, mother!” Mycroft defended.For a couple of minutes, everyone around the table tried to continue eating & carrying on as if the moment when everyone except Mummy Holmes, seemed to collectively drop their forks, knives, or both, had not happened.
Relationships: Mummy & Daddy Holmes - Relationship, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	What’s In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [James Robinson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=James+Robinson).



What’s In A Name?

“Mykie, Mykah, concentrate on your food, will you?” Mycroft’s mother scalded him.

Greg looked up from his Christmas dinner immediately. Sherlock and Mycroft’s dad seemed to be scowling at Mrs Holmes almost as much as Mycroft was.

“I am, mother!” Mycroft defended. 

For a couple of minutes, everyone around the table tried to continue eating & carrying on as if the moment when everyone except Mummy Holmes, seemed to collectively drop their forks, knives, or both, had not happened.

Between mains and dessert, Mycroft got up. “I’m going outside, to take in the air.”

Giving Mycroft a few seconds worth of head-start, Greg followed him out in to the garden. He saw Mycroft standing alone, his back to the family’s cottage.

“Mycroft,” Greg announced his presence gently.

—- —- 

“Mother, come away from the window!” Sherlock said, more abruptly than ever.

“Yes, do, Emmie,” Daddy Holmes, Alexander Holmes, cajoled, not ungently, using his affectionate pet name for his wife. “Give them some space.”

Emmie Holmes turned back from the window. “Don’t gang up on me, you two! I didn’t mean to! I...” Her voice drifted off. 

“You’ve had decades to adjust, mother, decades!” Sherlock pointed out.

“I know!” She replied.

Sherlock was now standing, leaning on the wall. John walked in to the room with a tray of filled tea cups and mugs. He set them down on a table, opposite Sherlock, and walked back toward him with Sherlock’s tea. 

“Here.” John said quietly, and put his hand on Sherlock’s arm, trying to sooth Sherlock, and, therefore, the situation around him in the room.

—— ——-

Greg stood in front of Mycroft, trying to look in to his eyes.

“Is she at the window?” Mycroft asked. “I can’t, Greg. I can’t relax around her!”

Greg looked back to the house and various windows. He saw Emmie Holmes move away from the lounge window, and sit down near her husband. “She’s sat down now. She’s not looking at you.”

“Are you sure?” Mycroft checked.

“Yeah, I’m sure, love.” Greg was.

Slowly, Mycroft turned, to meet the eyes of his lover.

“Come here, darlin’. It’s okay to need to be held!” Greg opened his arms to Mycroft.

Mycroft, trying not to falter, stepped in to those arms; he tried to let himself be okay with being human, and with the fact, simultaneously, that his mother made him feel as though he wasn’t human; and, reminded him of the time in his life when he actually wanted to be. He rested his head on Gregory’s shoulder, and, closing his eyes to stop himself from looking at the ground, he spoke. “It’s stupid. It shouldn’t hurt. Mykah is actually a unisex name; albeit spelt differently. I adapted, rather than changed my middle names completely, too. Melissande became Melford, which I still hate, and would like to change again. Alexandra became Alexander. I even consulted Mummy on what to change my name to, before the ops, when I first started to transition. I was trying to make her feel less rejected. Shame she doesn’t afford me the same courtesy still.”

—- —-

Sherlock went to the back door of the cottage. He could see that Mycroft was no longer exactly leaning on Lestrade. Now might be the time to join them in the garden. He opened the door and walked out there. Lestrade & Mycroft saw him walking towards them. He took the cigarettes out of his pocket. “I thought these might be helpful.”

Mycroft smiled. “I’m trying to cut back even further on smoking.” He said, as he took a cigarette from Sherlock.

“Me, too.” Greg said, as he, too, took one none the less.

The cigarette lighter was passed between the three men.

“I only smoke when I’m here.” Mycroft noted.

“Anyone and everyone would need the effects of a good cigarette inhale, two or three, or ten dozen, for dealing with those two.” Sherlock assured.

“And you’ve left poor John in there with them.” Mycroft noted.

“John’s a Doctor. He doesn’t approve of smoking.” Sherlock simply said. “But, I won’t leave him alone in there for much longer!”

—- ——

Eventually, after letting Sherlock walk back in slightly beforehand, Mycroft, and Greg did return to the company inside the house.

In the hallway, Mycroft, who had sent Greg ahead of him in to the sitting room, met his mother, who approached him. They looked at each other silently for seemingly long moments.

“Sorry, my son.” Emmie eventually said, and stared in to Mycroft’s eyes for a time longer, before brushing past him. “I’ll call you all in to dessert when it’s ready.” She announced. “Tell the others for me, will you, Mycroft?”

The End?

25.8.20


End file.
